


Light the night

by marrymecap



Series: DCEU [1]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Elseworlds, DCU (Movies), Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: 15 years ago, 18!Clark, 29!Bruce, Anal Sex, Batffleck, Batsupes, Bruclark, Crossover, It has an English translation ver., M/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, before MOS, bottom!Clark, 蝙超
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marrymecap/pseuds/marrymecap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>耳邊傳來那個男人的慘叫聲，但他沒有感覺有碰到對方的實感，刺眼的光線仍包圍著他，四周的景物就像電影畫面般漸淡消失，聽不見任何聲音，四周如在海中一般沉靜，但他知道這不可能，除非自己選擇不聽，否則對他來說，世上沒有絕對的寂靜。</p><p>他猜想自己要失去意識了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clark Kent

**Author's Note:**

> My gratitude to TsukinoKei for her full story translation. m(_ _)m  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196434

那是個跟往常沒什麼不同的冬天，空氣冷冽，寒風刺骨，克拉克總是只穿一件薄夾克就出門，他知道自己的身體不同於常人，也懶得假裝自己很怕冷，每次走在路上對比其他圍著圍巾、戴著毛帽的人們，他總是樂意接受那些關於健康的正面評價。

唯一他願意退讓的是，他不想剝奪母親為他織圍巾的樂趣，每當他放寒假回家，他肯定會圍上母親送來的愛心出現在家門口，他喜歡看見母親欣慰溫暖的笑容，然後擁抱她。這並不是件難事。

然而自小時候發生那些事以來，原本就沉默寡言的克拉克更趨於保守，讀了三年的寄宿學校沒讓他交上什麼朋友，課業以外的時間不是窩在宿舍、就是一個人待在角落運動，更別說參加聯誼。

不過那些女孩們特別喜歡他這種類型的男生，雖然古怪、樣貌倒是不差，羞澀的他曾以為遇見人生中第一個真愛，以為終於有一個人能走進自己的內心，誰想得到初夜過後就被甩，那次差勁的經驗反而讓他獲得男同學們的支持，煩悶的高中生活逐漸開朗起來。

升格大學新鮮人的克拉克在期末考試結束當晚，被起鬨跟著幾個男同學一起到，學校有段距離的一間小酒吧慶祝，看能不能騙過個性散漫的酒保小酌幾杯，冒著觸法的危險讓克拉克感覺相當刺激，儘管當時覺得身體有哪裡不對勁，他也絲毫不在意。

「你說我們混得過去嗎？我指的是，如果他們堅持看我們的ID？」負責開車的狄恩一邊問，緩緩把他向老爸偷偷借來的車子停在一家叫做『路西維斯』的酒吧前。

之所以選擇這間酒吧也是顧慮可能會被某些熟人撞見，要是被打小報告他們全部都會被罰勞動服務一個月，那可一點都不好玩。

「放心，萊恩他們確認過了，這家規定沒有那麼嚴格，他們沒有準備手環。」坐在副駕駛座上的梅爾回答。另一個男同學保羅催促地推了推克拉克的背要他從另一邊下車，「說不定今晚還有豔遇呢。」

克拉克發出無奈的笑聲，心中竟也有一絲期待。

 

酒吧雖然規模不大，客人卻比想像中多，昏暗的燈光下只有舞池顯得燦爛華麗，男男女女貼身熱舞或相擁接吻，四個人一進去立刻就散開各自尋找對象去了，落單的克拉克感到有些手足無措，他隨意望了望四周，當下就放棄搭訕女生的念頭，畢竟這原本就不符合他的作風。

「請給我一杯可樂。」他走到吧檯對酒保說道，酒保只是斜著眼看他，好像來酒吧裡喝可樂是件不可思議的事情，克拉克幾乎以為對方就要開口向他要ID來看了，直到酒保轉身拿起一個空杯子他才鬆了口氣。

他其實不知道自己跟著來幹嘛，來了也不討酒喝，他不太會拒絕別人的邀請或拜託，他認為自己有能力做的事情，沒有必要拒絕對方，儘管知道朋友就是吃定他這一點，他也覺得無所謂。

克拉克坐在吧檯前，轉身面對舞池，想看看他的同學們都在做些什麼，他打開敏銳的聽覺搜尋，過濾掉震耳欲聾的音樂聲，深藍色的眼眸無視那些層層人群，一眼就能看見自己想看見的。

被辣妹拒絕吃了閉門羹的保羅的表情，讓克拉克忍俊不住，就在保羅備感挫折掉頭就走的同時，身材高壯一身橫肉且來意不善的傢伙們像見到甜食的蒼蠅紛紛圍在那個女孩身邊。

他們看起來就像刻板印象中的那種校園惡霸，但全套重金屬裝扮、更像是以機車群聚的小混混，情況可能比預想中棘手多了，其中有個傢伙一身筋紋滿佈的肌肉，就算單手掐死人也不足為奇。

「嘿！你們不能這樣……」保羅反射性地回頭叫道，但音響渾厚兇猛的重低音掩去了他的氣勢，一個耳朵釘滿銀飾的高瘦男子瞪向他。

「滾開，臭小子！」耳釘男伸手去推保羅的胸口，保羅重心不穩地踉蹌了幾步，發現背後抵著一個厚實的胸膛，回頭一看，是克拉克。

「你沒事吧？萊恩跟梅爾呢？」雖然克拉克的個頭不是特別高，身材倒練得滿紮實，平時見他斯斯文文，保羅也不期望他能為自己出頭。

還是趁機會溜走要緊，女孩多的是，沒必要為了一個小妞跟對方槓上，識時務者為俊傑啊

「我打個電話，希望他們會接。」說完保羅慌忙地掏出手機退到克拉克身後，此舉引起混混們一陣訕笑。

女孩夾在中間想逃也不是，緊抓著包包不知如何是好。

「警告你，別來煩我們，小心有苦頭吃！」一個肌肉男站上前來，對著克拉克展示他那身醜陋糾結、毫無美感的肌肉，以為這樣就會讓眼前的瘦弱小鬼知難而退，但克拉克只是皺著眉頭望回去。

「老大，這傢伙是不是聽不懂人話？」肌肉男身旁的跟班附和道，用不屑的眼神瞧著他，「難道是個啞巴？」

克拉克對女孩比了一個手勢，示意她趁機快溜，女孩抓住肉牆間的縫隙鑽了出去，跟班逮了個空，周圍立刻傳出此起彼落的懊惱咋舌聲，也正式惹怒了混混們的頭頭。

一直壓抑著自己的本意的克拉克久違地燃起正義之火，他不敢違背父親的教導，卻也不明白為什麼明明自己有足夠的能力卻不能正當地去幫助他人，從前他只是默默地闔上眼皮假裝自己沒有看見那些不義之事──但今晚他不想這麼做。

這些人也惹惱了他。

「你找死嗎！」

領頭的男人怒目揮拳朝他襲來，卻被克拉克不偏不倚攫住粗壯的手腕，力道猛勁得讓男人感到不可思議地瞪大雙眼，鐵拳在半空中尷尬地僵住，轟隆的音樂聲卻沒有嘎然停止，附近的人小心地避開繼續跳他們的舞，誰也不想淌這趟渾水。

「老子現在很不爽，你想出風頭是吧？出去。」男人伸出另一隻手指了指入口大門，他用力甩開克拉克的手，笑得不懷好意，「看你一個人能有多大本事。」

一個人？克拉克迅速回頭看向身後，原本說要打電話給其他倆人的保羅早已不見蹤影，他不敢相信他居然就這樣溜走了。

也許保羅只是去找他們還沒有回來而已。他安慰自己。

男人趁克拉克分神之際揪住他的衣領，一夥人把他拱出了酒吧，當他看見原本應該停著狄恩的車的位置現在是空蕩蕩的時候，他失望地閉上了眼睛。

 

月光黯淡，泛著一股藍綠色光芒的天空看起來有種詭異的扭曲感，彷彿隨時都會裂開一條大縫吞噬一切。

『路西維斯』酒吧外頭正進行一場人數不公的鬥毆，說是鬥毆並不那麼正確，因為克拉克只是被圍在中間挨打，一個扣住他的肩膀、另一個人將他毆倒在地，但他每次都一聲不吭地在最短時間內爬起來。

「你不是很行嗎？啊！？」肌肉男打的正高昂，嘴裡也不忘吐出挑釁的話語，就算他拳腳再厲害也不免漸露疲態，察覺到哪裡不太對勁。

──這傢伙雖然一直挨揍，臉和身體卻一點瘀青都沒有，太毛骨悚然了！

老實說，他不太有自信確定自己真的有揍到對方，那種詭異的感覺說不上來。

「還手啊！」他朝著倒在地上尚未爬起的少年吼道，「你這孬種！」

克拉克也很想還手，但他怕自己控制不了力道，他能捏凹鐵杆，就能致人於死，他不想那麼做。他想等這些傢伙不想打他了，再一個人踱回學校，顯然他們對他仍然充滿興趣，没打算那麼快停手，一次又一次的順勢倒地也在消耗他的耐心。

天際隱約露出白色閃光，寒風更加凍骨，細微雨滴落在克拉克的鼻頭上，他抬起手臂抹了抹，又站了起來。

「放馬過來，你這狗娘養的！」

克拉克瞬間捏緊拳頭，洋溢在他眉間的憤怒點燃了眼裡的火焰，對方見他握著拳頭發抖以為他敢怒不敢言，訕笑著撇頭往地上吐了抹口水。

「怎麼？你媽沒生膽子給你？」

親人一直是最能徹底激怒他的軟肋，只見克拉克大吼著衝上前去揪住肌肉男的衣服領口，高了他一顆頭的男人被扯得不得不彎下腰，他被克拉克猛烈的力道嚇得腳步不穩，忘了要掙脫。

「……住口。」

「什麼？」男人不明白自己現在的狀況非常危險，依舊嘴不饒人，「跟你媽──？」

就在克拉克控制不住自己、想將拳頭落在對方臉上的同時間，白花花的閃電同時落下，激起一團眩光，所有人都嚇傻了，克拉克揪著男人衣服的手鬆了開來。

「啊啊啊啊啊啊──！！」

耳邊傳來那個男人的慘叫聲，但他沒有感覺有碰到對方的實感，刺眼的光線仍包圍著他，四周的景物就像電影畫面般漸淡消失，聽不見任何聲音，四周如在海中一般沉靜，但他知道這不可能，除非自己選擇不聽，否則對他來說，世上沒有絕對的寂靜。

他猜想自己要失去意識了。

 

最先喚醒克拉克的是水珠滴落地面的聲響。一滴、兩滴，然後逐漸擴大，他想起當時天空正飄著雨，閃電直落，也許他被打中了。克拉克睜開眼睛，睫毛上的水滴被抖落，他從地上爬起來，拉了拉被雨水淋得溼透的衣服，確認自己連同身上的衣物皆毫髮無傷。

他仰起頭面向天空，陰暗縝密的雲層映照出不夜城的燈火通明，早先透出不尋常綠光的天空似乎不曾存在過，只有雨水不停落下。克拉克低低嘆了口氣，視線拉回前方，這才發覺自己正處在一個陌生的街區中。

紅磚道另一側是一排從未見過的老舊公寓，每戶門前都有著表面斑駁的水泥階梯，扶手上的油漆大部分都脫落了，溫暖的室內燈光從窗內透出來，克拉克往裡面探頭看，牆上的時鐘顯示已經晚上九點。

沒有酒吧、沒有混混，這裡也絕對不是堪薩斯……他到底在哪裡？

克拉克閉上雙眼，仔細聆聽，任由雨水打在身上也毫不在意。

高聳的路燈寂寞地佇立在每段間隔相等的人行道上，在雨中呈現出一圈又一圈淡淡光暈，燈光被干擾似地突然一閃一滅，這一夜有太多微小卻又說不出哪裡異常的現象，讓克拉克感到困惑而露出迷茫的神情。

他轉身看向背後那整片金碧輝煌的夜景，那棟矗立在各式辦公大樓或百貨商場間、全城唯一最高聳的建築──

 

「這裡是……高譚市？」


	2. Bruce Wayne

布魯斯從來沒喜歡過參加任何社交活動，但顯然他已經習慣強迫自己參與這種建立與保持良好社交關係的必要性行為。他有份量可以拒絕，儘管會被私下稱為狂妄自大的毛頭小子，他並不在乎別人怎麼看他，不過他得承認搞好一套人際關係確實對他或對公司都有很大的助益。

大多時候他只需要出席露個臉、讓大家拍拍照就結束了，他可以當個神祕的大股東，但他選擇當盡責的CEO，以避免他人對自己的私生活過度關注，為達成他所追尋的目標，勢必得犧牲點什麼。

起初這樣的雙重身分讓他覺得很刺激，時間一長，漸漸變成不能不維持下去的束縛，但他甘之如飴，因為這已經是他生命的一部分。

今天他接連出席了好幾個會議跟記者會，他需要為新啟用的高架鐵路路線剪綵並發表一些感言，而這本來應該是高譚市長要做的事。當市長把他拱上演講臺的時候，他除了作作樣誇讚市長的政績此外無話可說。

布魯斯坐在一輛黑得發亮的高級房車裡，正前往一場在他的酒店舉辦的慈善募款晚會，本來他以為只要開張支票就能婉拒出席，沒想到主辦方竟然派車直接到韋恩大廈來接他。

來接他的司機穿著整齊黑西裝、潔白的手套握著方向盤，看起來約莫三十多歲，正透過後照鏡偷偷打量著後座這位高譚有史以來最年輕的總裁，英俊挺拔的外表確實襯得上優渥的身家，整個人卻散發出不可思議的沉穩氣勢和滄桑，也許這就是他能鎮得住那群每個年紀都大上他許多的老股東們的原因。

「開車專心一點。」

布魯斯突然開口，儘管毫無苛責的語氣，仍然讓司機嚇得連忙將視線移回正前方。

「這條路肇事機率很高。」停頓了一兩秒，他才又補充另一句話，像在打圓場似的。

簡單一句話達到最好的效果，年輕司機緊繃的心情也紓緩下來。

布魯斯說服那名固執的司機先載他回到韋恩宅邸，讓他換上較為正式的西裝再前往會場，他站在二樓的窗邊往下探看，一邊為自己繫上黑色的蝴蝶領結，年輕司機已經走出車外，猛抽著菸消除沒來由的緊張，他也許沒發現自己正不自覺地來回踱步。

他臨危授命務必要請到布魯斯韋恩本人親自前往，幸好對方願意出席，否則他這份工作鐵定保不住。

布魯斯看出他明顯外露的緊張與焦躁，這也是他改變主意的其中一個理由。

 

當布魯斯一走進宴會廳，眩目的鎂光燈霎時間此起彼落，讓他大感意外，感覺像是刻意安排，這讓他對於帶著滿面笑容快步走向他的晚會主辦人克里斯威爾無多少好感。

他是一個身材矮胖、臉上還長有微量雀斑的紅髮男子，樣貌相當年輕，舉止卻略微輕浮，作為一個慈善活動主辦人，感覺不太可靠。

「歡迎歡迎、韋恩先生，久仰大名！您可終於來了。」克里斯順勢伸出手來，狀似熟稔地跟對方寒喧，但布魯斯卻巧妙地轉了個身，一手插在西裝褲口袋，同時伸手向路過的服務生順了杯香檳。

克里斯尷尬地收回手裝作不在意，亦步亦趨地跟在布魯斯身旁。

「你讓人把車停在我公司門口，不是嗎？我不打算久留，有話請直說。」他一邊啜飲，一邊打量週遭環境，他瞄了一眼掛在中央舞台上方的布幔，上面寫著：『萊諾爾基金會慈善募款晚會』。

他聽說過這個基金會，他們到各地邀請中小企業或銀行家參與募捐，但資金流向並不公開透明，地方報社經常揪著這點窮追不捨，但有證據證明他們確實在從事慈善活動，記者也莫可奈何。

布魯斯對於慈善事業一向頗為大方，早前在電話中婉拒的時候，他已經簽了支票請秘書送去，看來他得考慮再打一通電話給高譚市立銀行。

「哪裡的話，韋恩先生身為本次募款最高額的慈善家，當然有必要接受大家的掌聲，是不是？」克里斯揚起手高聲說道，整個宴會廳裡的賓客紛紛群起鼓掌，結束的時間也落得一致，簡直就像排練過似的。

所有人的目光都聚焦在布魯斯身上，期盼他能講點什麼話，布魯斯沉默了整整五秒，空氣像是凍結一般令人感到窒息，只見他微微舉起手中的香檳，說道：

「感謝各位蒞臨，請繼續享受今晚。」

簡短且毫無特殊意義的一句話再度獲得掌聲，因布魯斯出現而停頓的音樂也重新響起，主辦人的臉色一青一白冷汗直冒，沒想到布魯斯韋恩一點也不給他面子，果真如傳聞中難應付。

「我剛才說過了，有事就直說。」

布魯斯的明確表示讓他感到有些為難，他本來不打算太早就進行到預定的主題，既然對方如此直接了當，他也堆起笑容搓著雙手悄聲回答：

「是這樣的，不曉得您對石化產業有沒有興趣？」

「這跟今晚的活動有關嗎？」對方的舉動彷彿說明這並不是一項光明磊落的事，布魯斯心中的疑惑也跟著加深。

「本次募款活動背後的發起人正是為進行此項海洋探勘計畫──建立大洋海上鑽探平台，世界上已探明的海上石油儲量佔地球石油總儲量的百分之二十五，但除了石油以外尚可以發掘其他能代替石油利用的再生能源……不知道韋恩先生對這項〝投資〞感想如何？」克里斯一邊說一邊偷覷布魯斯的反應，但對方的臉上毫無欣喜之色，甚至皺起了眉頭，讓他的樣子看起來更加嚴肅。

「……聯合會知道嗎？」這段話聽起來像合法掩蓋非法，他不認為聯合會會通過一個名不見經傳的私人企業的申請，海洋已經夠擁擠的了，如果沒有國家機構背書，普通人難得其門而入。

比起石油，他更想知道對方究竟想在海裡找到什麼。

「那、那當然了，必須經過申請才能架設海上平台不是嗎？」克里斯從後褲袋掏出一條藍色格紋的手帕忙不迭地擦去劃過他肥胖臉頰的汗水，整張臉漲得通紅。

「是的，多謝你的回答，但我想我必須走了。」布魯斯說著把空杯放回某個經過的服務生的托盤上，轉身就要離去，克里斯見狀連忙跟在後頭喊道：

「請等一下、韋恩先生！您、您真的沒有興趣嗎？這可是能賺大錢的大好機會啊！」

布魯斯突然停下腳步，偉岸挺拔的背影讓在場的女性賓客皆露出傾慕的神情，無一例外；克里斯以為對方突然又回心轉意了，揚起笑容正要開口之際，布魯斯僅僅回頭丟下一段話就瀟灑離去──

「對了，明天我會打通電話給高譚市立銀行申請止付，恕我無法〝投資〞這項偉大的計畫……『欲急速致富者，將不免於不義』，這是我的忠告。」

克里斯威爾愣在原地，嘴巴驚訝得闔不上來，他萬萬沒想到布魯斯韋恩不僅沒有投資意願，甚至還取消已簽出的支票，週遭目睹這一幕的賓客也議論紛紛、指指點點，讓他更是惱怒得連耳根都紅了。

 

布魯斯韋恩的確一開始就不打算久留，他只是想看看自己捐的那筆錢值不值得，在抵達酒店前一刻就先讓司機在外邊等，他越過一個個追出來的記者們、直直走向那輛黑色高級房車。

布魯斯伸手敲了敲駕駛座旁的車窗，司機降下車窗疑惑地看著他。

「我剛剛沒有問你，你叫什麼名字？」

「羅尼，羅尼‧道威斯。」司機回答，仍舊一頭霧水。

「好，羅尼，以後你就負責替我開車，不用管你上一份薪水了。」布魯斯彎下腰探頭望進車裡，勾起似笑非笑的嘴角。

「是、是的！韋恩先生！」羅尼高興地笑了開來，連忙解開後門門鎖讓他的新老闆坐進車裡，外面那群記者仍不死心地拿起相機一陣猛拍，羅尼突然感覺自己有了一份值得感到驕傲的工作，他再也不是一個老是接不到工作的約聘司機了。

「回家吧。你知道路。」

「沒問題，先生。」


	3. In the night

布魯斯離開慈善捐款晚會的時候，已經九點多了，他沒想到會耽擱到那麼晚，阿福肯定還在等他回去；離開酒店的時候外面已經在飄雨，黑色轎車繞過幾個路口後，雨勢已經讓外頭漫起一片白霧，雨刷沒有一刻停過，彈珠般的水滴不斷撞擊著車窗及鐵皮。

突然碰上這種糟糕的天氣，司機羅尼只想盡快送他的新老闆回家，然後洗個熱水澡、也許再喝杯小酒再睡覺，但越過後照鏡裡看到的韋恩先生仍然精神奕奕，只是發呆著。

路上行人寥落無幾，每個人都撐著傘把自己縮在大衣裡，吐著白煙前行。

「等等，羅尼。把車停下。」

當韋恩先生突然讓他停車的時候，他直覺反應是自己精神恍惚忘記注意交通號誌變化，趕忙緊急剎車，他回過頭望了望他，卻發現他盯著白茫茫的窗外，像是有什麼東西吸引了他的注意。

「那裡有個孩子。」布魯斯指了指對面的一排磚造公寓，他向布魯斯指的方向看過去，確實看見有個孩子坐在其中一戶人家門前的階梯上躲雨，但全身已經濕透了，因為他那一頭黑髮亂糟糟地黏貼在額頭和臉頰上，襯著白皙的皮膚更加慘白，一雙藍眼卻出奇地亮。

「我去看一下，你車上有傘嗎？」羅尼聽了，連忙把車往路邊靠，冒雨打開後車廂搜出一把黑色的長雨傘，立即撐開來並替老闆打開車門，這項工作他倒是駕輕就熟。

「謝謝。」

慈善募款不分大小他都積極參與，在公私事以外的時間內能做的他都會去做，他不是同情心氾濫，但他就是無法將視線從那雙藍眼上移開，那就好像是兩盞燈在指引他過去似的……他也不像是半夜遊蕩的那種孩子，如果是碰上什麼困難的話，阿福應該不會介意他帶個小客人回去借宿一晚。

布魯斯撐著傘走向男孩，卻發現對方根本沒發現自己，藍色的眼珠一動也不動地盯著正前方，像一尊潔白的大理石雕像，而視線正好對著他們那一輛車。他忍不住咳了一聲，拉回對方的注意。

男孩抬起臉看他，一臉疑惑，長而濃密的睫毛上還沾著水珠，菱形的紅唇嘴角微彎，卻不是在笑。他也有著跟自己一樣的W型下顎。

「嘿，你為什麼一個人在這裡？」布魯斯表現得親切溫柔地看著他，試圖別讓自己太過嚴肅而嚇跑眼前這隻像被遺棄的可憐小狗。

雖然看在司機羅尼的眼裡，這場景根本沒兩樣，布魯斯六呎多的身高站在階梯向下看，很難不有壓迫感。

「……我不知道。」男孩語氣肯定地回答，反讓布魯斯感到困惑，決定暫時拋開〝失憶〞這個選項，改問他別的問題。

老實說他也不知道為什麼自己會出現在這裡，他本來應該在一間酒吧裡被人毆打──沒錯，不是打架，是被『毆打』。儘管比同齡青少年內斂早熟，還是不夠穩重，他想努力控制自己的脾氣，最後卻總是用自己那超人的力量發洩怒意。

他過剩的正義感發作，想幫一名女孩解圍，他們立即就嘲笑他乍看纖瘦柔弱的身材，他的沉默更激怒對方，即使他什麼也沒做也沒還手，他還是成功製造了一場不公平得令人感到毛骨悚然的架事──他臉上連個瘀血都沒有。

當他們其中之一拿他的母親污辱他的時候，他憤怒了，他忘記父親的告誡，激烈的負面情感導致他無法控制力量。克拉克不知道發生了什麼事，只記得一道閃電落下後他暈了過去，他甚至不曉得那些人是生是死，等他醒來，已經發現自己倒臥在大雨中。

「介意讓我知道你的名字嗎？」下著大雨的夜晚，男孩身上卻只套著一件薄薄的連帽外套，穿在裡面的白色T恤也濕透得隱約透出膚色。

「我叫……克拉克。」

他脫下自己的大衣，想披在他身上，纖細的身軀僵了一下，克拉克連忙說道：

「我不用──」

「沒關係，穿著。」他以為對方不好意思接受，見他仍然用那種疑惑並警戒的眼神看他，他直接把大衣往他肩上蓋，克拉克愣住了，只得遲疑地接受陌生人遞來的衣服。

他一直都明白並不是所有人都心懷不軌，表面和善也不一定就暗藏禍心，他曾經遇過素不相識卻真誠以待的人，或許自己應該學著更寬容一點。

「很好，克拉克，我叫布魯斯。如果你不介意，我可以送你到警局，我有認識的熟人，他會幫助你回家。」布魯斯頓了頓，「如果你還記得家裡的地址。」

不能到警察局。他沒辦法解釋自己是怎麼從堪薩斯州跑到高譚市來，儘管他有驚人的跳躍力，也無法短時間遠距離移動，更何況這件事不能對任何人提起，不會有人相信的。

「我……住在學校宿舍。」

「那麼是哪間學校呢？高譚市立高中？」

「是大學，但不是高譚……還有，我已經十八歲了。」克拉克站了起來，挺起腰桿的他沒有想像中矮小，清秀的長相和肌肉修長的身材容易造成某些誤會，但仍比布魯斯矮了一截。

布魯斯忍不住咳了幾聲掩飾嘴邊的笑意，雖然笑聲極小，克拉克還是聽見了，不愉快的神情立刻浮現在臉上，這讓布魯斯覺得他很可愛。

「所以你不想去警局？也不想回學校？克拉克，你真的不打算讓我送你回去嗎？我不會讓學校知道你半夜溜出來的，但你如果不回去，學校會通知你的家人，你不想讓父母親擔心吧？」

「我…我不要。」

布魯斯不得不吁了口長氣，他很少這麼有耐心地勸導一名少年，但如果放著不管，要是真的發生什麼事，曾經見過他的自己必定會後悔不已。

「那麼，如果你不介意的話…到我家暫住一夜吧，我家就只有我跟一個管家在而已。」

「……可以嗎？」

「有何不可。」

他拉開一個淺淺微笑，示意對方進到自己的傘下避雨，克拉克拉攏了下肩上溫暖厚重的大衣，小心而怯生生地縮進布魯斯特地讓出來的空位。

 

城堡般宏偉的宅邸出現在視線內，周圍環繞著寬闊的草皮，雖然在月光下看不出真實色彩，但想必一定是漂亮鮮嫩的草綠色，壯觀的景色讓這個從鄉下來的孩子一路上目瞪口呆，他想像不出怎麼有人會住在城堡裡，還能如此親切和善良，此刻克拉克的內心油然升起一股敬意。

他們還沒有下車，宅邸的前門就被打開了，一位鬢髮蒼白的老管家出現在門口迎接他們。

「這是你今天的薪水，羅尼，下次我會每個月直接匯進你的戶頭，明天記得到公司找秘書填資料。」布魯斯拿出皮夾抽起幾張鈔票給他的新司機，讓他也早點回家休息。

「謝謝韋恩先生！」羅尼歡喜地把錢收下，對其他人敬了個禮就把車開走了。

「少爺，我不知道您有撿小動物回來的習慣。」阿福聲音帶著笑意，對著克拉克微微頷首，「需要準備熱牛奶嗎？」

「是個『無處可去』的孩子，我讓他暫時住一晚，明天再送他回去。」布魯斯偏了偏頭對管家的玩笑表達無奈，「……還有替換的衣服，阿福，儘量找找有沒有我小時候的尺寸。」搭在少年肩膀上的手掌感受到瞬間的緊繃，看來他相當不喜歡被別人當孩子看。

他伸手輕輕推著克拉克的背，示意他跟著管家行動，他回過頭朝他看了幾眼，才輕跑起來跟在阿福後頭。

對照顧一個落難少年，阿福應該會覺得很熟悉，見到克拉克的那一剎那他讀出了老管家臉上的疑惑，希望他不會以為自己半夜帶一名陌生男孩回家是意有所圖。

比起阿福顯而易見的質疑，克拉克的刻意隱瞞才是令他最在意的地方，雖然自己好意要送他回家，他卻不肯告訴他就讀的學校到底在哪裡、也不願意去警察局，麻煩的是他也不能強迫克拉克說出來，他只是側眼瞄著他低垂的臉、顫動的長睫毛，直到他的雙眼因為韋恩宅邸亮了起來。

 

布魯斯梳洗完畢、換上睡袍後，打算在睡前跟克拉克多聊一會，當他一進到客廳，就看見他的小客人蓋著毯子窩在沙發上睡著了。他的睡臉上映著旁邊壁爐燃燒閃動的火光，視線下移，他忍不住挑了挑眉，看來阿福找不到他年輕時候的衣服，少年身上穿的睡衣明顯大了一號，似乎稍稍一動就會露出肩膀。

這幅情景中的主角如果是名女性，那應該會相當誘人。

看見桌上擺著已經喝光牛奶的空玻璃杯，他打算順手收起，走近卻發現克拉克的臉色並不好，睫毛及眼球不自然的快速顫動著，他可能正在做惡夢，額際也不斷冒出細小的汗珠，布魯斯停下手上的動作，謹慎地盯著他。

惡夢的情況嚴重到開始出現行為反應，他紅潤的嘴唇不定的張闔，像是想大叫卻發不出聲音，身體也開始顫抖抽搐，就在布魯斯思考該不該叫醒他的時候，更失控的事情發生了。

克拉克的尖叫聲終於從喉嚨深處解放，他恐懼地睜大了眼睛，露出的不是藍寶石般的眼眸，而是射出破壞力超強的鐳射線紅眼、擊落了天花板上的吊燈，布魯斯被這一幕驚呆了，但他很快就恢復鎮定，小心翼翼地從安全的角度靠近克拉克。

「閉上眼睛！克拉克！醒醒！！」他一手抓住克拉克的肩膀，另一手扣住他的下顎不讓他的頭到處亂動，眼看鐳射線的破壞力就要穿透上面樓層，布魯斯情急之下竟然用手強制蓋上了對方的眼皮，然後摀著不動。

克拉克也冷靜了下來，喘著氣說不出半句話，布魯斯發現他好像哭了，淚水沾濕了他的手掌並從縫隙間流下。

「手……可以放開了嗎？」他問。比起自己，這個小傢伙的情況或許更糟。

「可、可以……」布魯斯謹慎地鬆開手。克拉克的淚水沾濕了他的睫毛、讓濃密的睫毛黏成了尖束狀，他緩緩睜開眼睛，濕潤的雙眼像是波光粼粼的泳池底。

「少爺……？」阿福被巨大的聲響吵醒，連忙披上外套出來查看，客廳崩毀的景象令他驚愕得瞪大眼，心想難不成有隕石掉下來了。

「明天再解釋好嗎？拜託？」布魯斯用氣音輕聲說道。老管家只好無奈地返回房間，邊走還一邊搖頭，心想少爺想拆房子也不該挑半夜來。

克拉克的表情看起來很尷尬，像是隱藏了很久的秘密突然被揭穿一樣，布魯斯並不想強迫他說明。

「你不想談的話，不勉強，我不是……特別好奇的人。」他注意到他的上衣穿歪了，露出半截肩頭。

克拉克用手背擦掉眼角的淚水，又吸了吸鼻子，最後十指交握著。

「剛剛……如你所見，那算是一種……超能力，很抱歉破壞了你的房子。」他抬起大眼望著布魯斯，眼神無辜得像隻小狗，被那樣的眼神看著任誰都狠不下心責備，「平常都控制得很好的，真的，這是第一次因為作夢而失控。」

「很可怕的惡夢，是嗎？所以這就是你不肯告訴我你從哪裡來的原因？」他在他身旁坐下，自然得好像沒看見巨大的吊燈就墜毀在離沙發不到五公尺的距離，還有一大片碎石殘瓦。

「……不全然是。你應該能了解，這種情況沒辦法向任何人說。」他懊惱地咬著下唇，「……即使我想用這份力量幫助人。」

「是的，這很好，應該的。」布魯斯點點頭，隨即起身走到酒櫃從裡面拿出一瓶威士忌，「你要來點嗎？鎮定一下，我記得你說你十八歲了。」他接著拿了兩個杯子。

氣氛一下子變得很微妙，一名青年跟一名青少年在像被轟炸過的豪宅客廳內小酌談心，因為秘密被得知反而心情變得輕鬆的克拉克，態度也坦率很多。他甚至還開心地笑著談論他曾經救起一輛意外墜落湖中的校車──他自己的學校的校車──也沮喪地談起父親對他的告誡。

「我認為他說得很對，你有一個很好的父親。」布魯斯微笑著，「如果我的父親還健在，他也會對當年的我說類似的話，但也許……現在的我就不是現在的我了。」

他明白要戴上假面做一個人有多難、有多累，每天都緊繃著不時注意要維持形象，儘管回到家裡也沒有太多放鬆的時刻──因為他在夜晚還得戴上另一個面具。

克拉克皺起眉頭，顯然聽不懂他在說什麼，布魯斯突然伸手去搓他的眉心，這個舉動讓他下意識的心跳漏拍。

「別老是皺眉，你應該多笑，你笑起來很好看。」得知克拉克的〝小祕密〞也讓布魯斯的心情愉悅，少年甜美而溫暖的笑容像微風輕拂著他疲憊的心，雖然從小有著異於他人的特殊煩惱，卻沒有改變他的純真善良。

如果他能留下來，那該多好。他被自己突如其來的想法嚇了一跳，連忙把杯底殘餘的酒精一飲而盡。

「……除了我媽、沒人說過我笑起來好看。」克拉克微微紅了臉，靦腆地輕咬下唇。

他在學校裡一直很低調，甚至希望自己變成透明人，至少不會有人找他麻煩，但同時又覺得自己很窩囊，這表示在他看到別人被霸凌的時候也得睜一隻眼閉一隻眼──自從他因為代替別人被霸凌導致校方多次請家長到校後，他就被警告不准再多管閒事了，儘管他根本沒有還手。

被他救過的同學也避著他，好像他才是帶來麻煩的那個人，克拉克對此感到非常灰心，早熟的憂鬱令他難以展露笑顏，他只想默默地隱身在人群中、試著當一個平凡無害的人。

他盯著酒杯，想著有些事情確實自己也有錯，例如酒吧那件事……沒人規定去酒吧一定要喝酒吧？

「你是說真的嗎？真難以想像。」布魯斯委婉的稱讚讓克拉克忍俊不住笑了出來，稱讚的人也笑了，那一瞬間他忽然覺得有種說不出的感覺洋溢在他的胸口，讓他的心跳不受控制。

克拉克的笑容突然凝住，表情有些忸怩，習慣性地又咬著嘴唇，然後才深深吸了口氣試探性地說：

「你心跳的好快。」

「什麼？」布魯斯露出微微驚訝，他不認為自己的表情有那麼明顯到會被對方猜出來……或許有點蠢也不一定。

「聲音很急促……而且跳動得有點激烈。」這就是他猶豫著要不要說的原因。克拉克邊回答同時覺得自己的臉很熱，他解開了寬鬆睡衣最上面的一顆鈕釦，拉起衣襟搧風。

「……這也是你的超能力？」他腦筋轉得也很快，但還是刻意用輕咳來掩飾自己的困窘，然後他才意識到自己可能失去了說謊的權利。

人體測謊機。他想。

「是的。」他省略了自己其實可能不是人類的部分，他想這應該會嚇跑不少人，或是被嘲笑個整整一個月，「那麼……為什麼？」

克拉克偏頭望著布魯斯，那張成熟且俊朗的臉龐露出疑惑，他想弄清楚那份疑惑到底從何而來，以及他忽然心跳加速的理由，想著想著身體不由自主動了起來──

「我也不知──」

就在他要開口解釋的時候，少年把他那如玫瑰般鮮紅的嘴唇湊了過來，柔軟的唇瓣擠壓在他略乾燥的唇上，又短暫得令人遺憾地退開。此刻他應該要很驚訝，也許驚訝到從沙發跌下來，但他竟然只覺得可惜。  
「呃，你該不會是──」布魯斯伸出一根食指指著對方，發現不太禮貌又收了回去。

「咦？我以為你是──」克拉克也一臉迷惑，發覺事情好像不是自己猜想的，突然就紅著臉結巴了起來，「我、我不是。我……回房間睡了。」

他尷尬地想盡快消失在布魯斯的視線裡，抱起一旁棄置已久的毯子起身離開，但布魯斯卻抓住了他的手腕，抬起臉看著他說：

「你誤會了，我剛剛是想問你是不是──處男？」他忽然興起一股想捉弄對方的念頭，這真的挺好玩的，「從來沒有人用這種方式吻過我，很有趣……」

一聽這話克拉克反而一股怒氣從喉嚨底竄了上來，他有點惱怒地掙脫對方的箝制回頭瞪他，但抱著毯子又穿著過大的睡衣露出大片鎖骨的少年只會讓人覺得可愛。

「我不是處男。而且你這樣形容別人很不禮貌，韋恩先生，接…接吻技巧不好不代表他就得是處男。……而且我也沒有技巧不好。」最後一句話他說得義正辭嚴，彷彿那才是他想表達的重點。

布魯斯對那句〝韋恩先生〞挑起一邊眉，臉上的表情就像在說：『沒有嗎？』成功挑起克拉克的鬥志，他把毯子拋回沙發上，一腳跨上沙發，手壓著布魯斯的肩膀往後推至椅背，偏頭就吻住對方的唇要證明他剛剛所講的。

但就在他試圖要把舌頭伸進去的中途，就被布魯斯推開，他微張著嘴輕喘著，對方卻是不動如山，這讓他有點洩氣。

「等等、等等。」布魯斯伸手抹了抹臉，發覺事情的發展開始有些不對頭，「我從不對小孩子出手，你不應該玩火。」

「我不是小孩子，我十八歲了。」他維持著跨坐在對方腿上的姿勢說，「你剛剛還讓我喝酒，不是嗎？」

「我不對〝男人〞出手。」流連在上流社交場合已久的布魯斯，經常有美女送上門來，有時候感覺對了就進一步約會，有時候氣氛來了就過一夜，但並不表示他不挑，至於男人──雖然是個美少年，真的不在他的狩獵範圍──至少從來沒有過。

「或許……你可以試一下？」此話一出連他自己都嚇到，頓感不妙，連忙慌忙揮手否認剛才說的，並迅速從對方身上跳開，「呃，沒事，我開玩笑，我、我要回去睡了！」

實在是太丟人，不敢相信自己剛才著了魔似的做出那麼大膽的事，克拉克毯子也不拿轉身就要逃走，速度快到當布魯斯伸長手想把他拉回來卻只能抓住他的上衣後領，他踉蹌地向後仰以為自己要跌倒，但一雙溫熱的手掌穩住了他的肩膀。

雪白的大片肌膚露了出來，衣服在拉扯間只剩下幾顆扣子還固執地掛在上頭，從縫隙間可以隱約瞥見小巧的粉紅色乳尖，少年雖然身材纖細，胸膛卻意外厚實。

「……韋恩先生？」對方的手還抓著自己的肩頭不打算放開，掌心的溫度像火舌一樣蔓延開來，令他的身體開始發燙，也許他該把衣服穿好以免著涼。克拉克把歪掉的衣襟拉回來，冷不防因耳朵上方輕拂的熱氣而顫抖。

「接吻，不是只要把舌頭伸進去就好。懂嗎？」布魯斯在他耳畔用氣音說的這句話，幾乎就是在回應對方的邀請，克拉克這次也聽見自己巨大的心跳聲了，他扭頭回望他，立刻就被捏住下巴堵住嘴，讓他緊張地倒抽好大一口氣。

「別緊張。」布魯斯的笑意從鼻間逸出，他一手繞到少年的後腰上，邊說邊含住對方飽滿紅潤的下唇，輕輕囓咬著。第一次被玩弄嘴唇，克拉克突然不知道該如何應付，只是呆呆站著任由對方主導一切。

在令他幾欲暈眩的親吻間，布魯斯的一手悄悄從他的上衣下擺伸入，手指滑至他光滑的脊背，顫慄侵入骨髓。克拉克忍不住扭了扭身，那手反倒向下滑、掐住他豐滿的臀部。

「唔、等…！」克拉克推開他，想抗議對方突如其來的騷擾，但布魯斯卻更迅速地用另一手扶住他的後頸、強勢且火熱地侵略他的口腔，攻勢急轉直下，臀部被挑逗性地揉捏，他終於承受不住兩腳發軟跪了下來。

「喂！？」布魯斯訝異地跟著蹲下，「都說了不要勉強……」對上那雙怨懟的目光，他只覺得萬分有趣。

少年甜美的身體和青澀的反應，像一種偽裝成蘋果的毒藥，明知道應該抗拒卻又忍不住被吸引，而一旦嘗過滋味以後更是欲罷不能了。

「誰叫你……」白皙的肌膚染起一片緋紅，領口些微裸露出的部分教人想看得更多。克拉克趁著空檔努力平穩呼吸，索性盤腿一屁股坐在地毯上。

「哦，我也不知道小處男這麼敏感。」他故意提起對方最不想聽到的字眼，等著克拉克自投羅網，小小的壞心眼讓布魯斯也像個男孩，特別是喜歡欺負在意的人的那一種。

「我才不是──」

他滿意地勾起嘴角接收對方主動送上來的唇舌，少年打算用剛才被吻的方式回敬他，無奈急躁的嘗試只會事倍功半，克拉克像隻亂扒亂扯的小狗撲倒布魯斯，不曉得是不是因為離柴火太近的緣故，兩人都些許汗濕了衣服。

趁著對方不注意，他又把手伸進克拉克的衣服裡，但忙著『報復』的克拉克無暇理會腰上那雙亂動的手，溫暖的掌心交互摩娑他的腰側、腹肌，像在確認他身體的形狀，直到對方的指腹游移至他的胸肌、按摩般地掐揉而驚喘。

「你沒有外表看起來那麼瘦。」厚實的胸肌不軟不硬摸起來的手感意外的好，布魯斯正經地下了評論，手卻撚住對方胸上粉色的小點，乳尖立刻敏感地硬了。

趴伏在他身上的克拉克呼吸也開始急促，透過手掌他可以感受到他興奮的心跳，與之交疊的濕潤唇舌因喘氣而分開，布魯斯以為對方玩夠了想退縮，卻發現彼此相貼的下身開始有了反應。少年的手臂撐在他的身體兩側，布魯斯的睡袍早已凌亂得鬆開、露出健壯的肌肉，兩人的私密部位親密地碰觸著，少年更有意無意地沉下腰磨蹭他的。

「……你在做什麼？」布魯斯扣住他的腰不讓他再亂動，「克拉克，你該回去──」理智斷線前的最後一次警告，消失在對方落在自己脖子上的細吻裡，他遲疑了兩秒然後把手伸進少年的褲子，興奮脹大的陰莖早將內褲撐出明顯的形狀，從前端滲出的前液濡濕了薄薄布料。

「嗯…唔。」敏感的部位被碰觸令他情不自禁發出細碎的呻吟，原本用手掌撐著身體也改成以手肘支撐，他把臉貼在布魯斯的胸膛、臀部卻不自覺向上抬起。

「……壞孩子。」他對著胸上那頭黑髮一陣亂揉，「誰教你這樣引誘大人的？」

二十九歲的布魯斯韋恩引以為傲的自制力，就這樣敗在一個被挑動情慾的青少年手上。

待他移開手，克拉克又蠢蠢欲動磨蹭著他的襠部，當然他不可能一點反應也沒有，但比起靠互相磨擦產生快感，他有其他更在意的地方。

「你知道怎麼做嗎？」布魯斯左手托起克拉克的下巴，讓他抬起臉來看著自己，深藍色的眼珠上方帶有一點褐，濕潤得彷彿漾起水光，顯得不知所措。另一隻手向後探進他的褲子裡，布魯斯略粗糙的修長手指滑進少年股間，輕觸那塊柔嫩又因收縮而顫抖的肌肉。

「不…不知道，反正都差不多吧。」身體發燙到以為夠熱了，但克拉克現在卻覺得自己的臉頰更加燒燙，「你做過？你願意跟我──」他不知道自己現在在猶豫什麼，明明是自己先主動，又因對方有了回應而退卻，他甚至不知道這樣到底是不是對的。

「我沒做過，很抱歉讓你覺得我很擅長。」布魯斯的幽默這時候令他有點惱火，「不過我願意……至少這表示我應該有點喜歡你？」聽到他這麼說，克拉克雙唇張了又闔說不出話來，他的臉已經不能更紅了。

「怎麼了？不繼續？」他在壞心地掐了掐克拉克的臀部後，一度覺得自己像個色老頭。布魯斯從地毯上撐坐起來，讓少年跨坐在他腿上，克拉克朝他僵硬地笑了一下，接著解開上衣剩餘的扣子、脫了衣服就丟到一旁，不甘示弱地想再次挑戰接吻讓對方認輸，和嘴唇同樣鮮紅的舌頭賣力地挑逗眼前的成熟型男。

不得不承認布魯斯韋恩是一個很有魅力的男人，風趣又懂得調情，多金卻又慈善，偶爾流露出的憂鬱感像是餌一般吸引獵物接近，讓女人著迷、男人嫉妒，短暫的邂逅已經在克拉克心裡種下了一株名為敬羨的苗。

「有進步喔。」布魯斯笑著一面吻他，一面撫摸他的身體，白皙如雪的膚色襯得乳尖更加艷紅，「……這裡好像有點不妙？」手指邪惡地勾住兩層褲頭一口氣拉下來，少年早已蓄勢待發的部位隨即彈跳而出，顫抖著接受溫柔的愛撫。

克拉克忍不住仰起頭，跟著沉下腰，幾乎是伴隨著快感自然而然呈現的姿勢，脆弱又敏感的地方被掌握著，由他人給予的刺激不僅讓他渾身顫慄，甚至沒有辦法再思考任何事情，他意亂情迷地伸手往後探向布魯斯腿間，撫慰對方同樣腫脹硬挺的莖身。

「嘿，你想先來一次嗎？」布魯斯親切有禮地詢問，右手從會陰處托住他的軟囊輕輕揉捏，像在做最頂級的按摩，從頂端斷斷續續流出的前液讓他在套弄時不停發出令人聽來害羞的嘖嘖聲。

「什…什麼……啊……」摩擦的速度漸快，不斷增強的快感使他繃緊了身體，夾雜著喘氣及呻吟的聲音無法控制地攀高，克拉克索性咬住下唇忍耐，直到他弓起背、宣洩在布魯斯手中，才逸出些許啜泣似的嚶嚀。

高潮過後，他順勢趴伏在布魯斯的胸膛，把紅通通的臉龐藏進對方的頸窩裡，少年誘人的喘息清晰地傳入耳中，布魯斯忍不住伸手輕撫克拉克光裸的背，掌心所到之處都是如此火熱發燙。

「……不做了嗎？」耳邊傳來的疑問不禁令他莞爾，布魯斯環住他的腰將他抱起，翻身就把他壓回地毯上，他們離壁爐的距離非常恰好，溫暖又不怕火星。

克拉克一睜眼就看見天花板上的大洞，直通二樓甚至三樓的斷垣殘壁讓他的眼神黯淡下來。他從沒想過要造成別人的困擾，他極力避免，卻總是料不到。

「別急，現在是進不去的。」剛剛拉下的最後兩件衣物都被丟到沙發上，布魯斯再度以體型優勢把少年牢牢禁錮在懷裡，「讓我想想……這邊？」

「沒關係，我不怕痛。」才剛說完，手指侵入後庭的不適感令他微微僵了一下，雖然不會感到明顯疼痛，但未經開發的入口仍是相當緊繃，儘管用了前液試著潤滑，克拉克藍眸裡的畏怯教布魯斯不忍心繼續。

「不要逞強，我不會勉強你。」他俯身在他額上落下一吻，想消除他渾身散發的緊張感，布魯斯也沒有經驗，深怕自己會不小心傷到對方。無論他強調多少次自己不是處男，跟男人總該是第一次了吧。

「我想跟你做，你可以不用顧慮我。」克拉克張著彷彿閃著水漾的眼睛望著他，顫抖著微微敞開雙腿，比起誘惑更像是隻主動獻上的羔羊。大膽而直白的請求雖然讓人心動，布魯斯卻看出他的神情與方才的激情有所不同。

「……如果你是因為替我家弄出『天井』感到不好意思，我想我沒有辦法不顧慮這一點。我感覺得出你很善良，很想幫助別人，但你不必把任何事情都攬在身上，即使是有超能力的少年也有任性的權利，我可以給你。」他低低嘆了口氣，沒想到對方居然想出用這種方式當作賠償，他不知道自己是否表現出在意的樣子，但他的確沒有放在心上。

一個人內心的正義如果遠大於其他，只會得到無止盡的壓力，把自己的心鎖在和平的假面裡，他想起現在的自己，不正過著輪流替換兩種面具的生活？上天讓他遇見一個可以撫慰他內心的少年，而他只想讓他對自己盡情撒嬌罷了。

「可是──」

「我希望你跟我做，是因為你喜歡我，這樣不對嗎？」布魯斯俯身快速吻了下克拉克的鼻尖，耳鬢廝磨間同時揉搓起少年白皙而富有彈性的胸肌，「別緊張，沒什麼好緊張的。」

他以鮮豔飽滿的紅唇回應對方欲拒還迎的吻，濕潤的雙眼自然而然閉起，他伸手勾住布魯斯的後頸以加深每一個吻，讓兩人的身軀更加貼近。當布魯斯的手指再次擠進他窄小的穴內，他只是悄悄皺著眉頭，直到對方碰觸到他的前列腺，才漸漸無法克制地喘起氣來。

「別……那樣。」克拉克難耐地扭擺著上身，想要把腿合攏，但對方的身體橫在他腿間，他只能羞恥地張著雙腿、無法移動分毫，萎過一次的陰莖又再度充血，向他索求更多的愛撫。

碎吻如小雨般落在他的唇上、臉上，一直到頸窩和鎖骨，像被羽毛輕柔撩撥似地令人感到微癢，深入體內的手指仍在努力按摩讓肌肉放鬆，身體也配合地開始分泌透明的腸液，甬道像具有生命般地吞食布魯斯的手指。

「快點……別弄了……」克拉克推了推又想湊上來吻他的布魯斯，語氣焦急，雖然他一點也不擔心自己會受到什麼傷害，對方堅持做到的前戲仍讓他覺得感動，但他實在沒有辦法再等下去了。

「嘿，有耐心一點，這不止是為了你。」他抓住他的腰把他更拉向自己，屈起的膝蓋都頂到了胸前。

雙指沿著柔軟的內壁旋轉，其實只要按摩入口處的肌肉讓它放鬆，他卻不時故意朝前列腺的角度按壓，克拉克第一次有渾身癱軟的感覺，咬住了下唇不敢吭聲，斷斷續續的快感顯然成了折磨。

「夠、夠了，別……」他糾結著眉頭朝下望著對方，眼眶漫起氤氳，「進來……布魯斯……快點！」

哀求又帶了點任性的聲音像快哭出來似的，布魯斯嘆了口長氣，他俯身扣住克拉克膝蓋內側抬高他的腿，吻住他顫抖的嘴唇同時也將火熱的陰莖緩緩推送進入，緊窒的腸壁將兩人緊密貼合，克拉克瞬間瞪大的眼眸讓他有點擔心。

「沒事吧？」裡面的感覺除了比想像中緊一點外，因為腸液的潤滑進出並不會造成太大阻礙，「……真難以置信。」

長長的睫毛顫動著，克拉克伸手摟住布魯斯的頸項拉向自己，在他耳邊低語：

「你可以盡情做你想做的……」舔了舔唇，晶亮的藍眸朝上望向他，像隻等待獎勵的小狗。

「閉嘴，我要吻你了。」布魯斯笑著張口咬住克拉克的下唇，然後開始擺動腰部，模糊不清的嗯嗯聲不斷從張闔的口唇間傳出，每到摩擦過前列腺的時候都令他爽得渾身發顫。

在火堆前做愛很快就讓兩人滿身大汗，少年白皙的肌膚被情慾染得遍紅，他的手扶在布魯斯的肩頭上，一度想要擁抱他卻又縮了回去，心思敏銳的布魯斯也將速度緩下來，不解地看著他。

「我不能真正的擁抱別人。」

他幾乎是帶著哭腔說出這句話。他沒有辦法在這種時刻還能忍受無法擁抱他人的痛苦，每次小心翼翼地放輕力道環住一個人，鬆開後總是有一股空虛縈繞在他心裡。

布魯斯伸手抹去從他眼角滑落的淚水，然後擁住他，這個動作卻讓他無意中往更深處挺進，將兩人的下身緊貼在一起。

「我會緊緊抱住你，緊得讓你喘不過氣……那也會像是你在擁抱我一樣。」

「謝謝，但、但是……太深了……！？」克拉克尷尬地拍了拍他的肩頭，突然間前端像觸碰到了某一點，讓他不由得驚喘出聲，他很訝異除了前列腺之外深處還有能夠引發快感的地方，那感覺來得突然又強烈，讓他的腦袋產生瞬間的空白。

布魯斯放開他，調整了角度就由下往上開始頂弄，位置恰好是體內的那一點，克拉克半抽搐地仰起上半身，嗚噎著眼眶湧出更多淚水，充血著的勃起隨著律動不斷情色地搖擺，使得頂端流出的透明黏液濡濕了整片下腹。

「不、不要……一直、嗯、布魯斯……！」

他不由自主地伸手去抓對方的手臂，卻又因為害怕傷到他而不敢出力，他看見布魯斯喘著氣、眼底只剩下情慾，他的每一次進入都重重地擦過前列腺再往深處撞擊，甚至連退出的時候都不放過那塊敏感的地方，就算他強咬住嘴唇也無法遏止自己不斷帶著哭腔的呻吟。

幾乎要失神之際，克拉克繃緊了身體，顫抖著射了。他伸手抹了抹噴濺在自己腹上的前液，儘管已經軟了下來前端還在不停流出，布魯斯見狀忍不住發出極其壓抑的笑聲。

「你笑什麼……」

氣息尚未平復，克拉克就連說話都有氣無力，回過神正想著對方還停留在自己體內，腰部痠麻的真實感令他害羞得心跳加速，忽然布魯斯向後抽離，使得他反射性地發出一道表示疑惑的哼聲。

「轉過去。」布魯斯拍了拍他的大腿側。

「啊？」他看了眼自己的肚子，不曉得該怎麼處理那些體液，「等等，地毯會弄髒──」

「沒關係，待會擦一擦就好了。」

「會有味道！」克拉克腦中突然浮現布魯斯跟各種美女在同一條地毯上親熱的情景，這會讓他有些倒胃口，那些想像出的畫面甚至讓他產生微妙的不舒服感。

「開玩笑的，」他笑著把那些體液用手掌抹掉，「我會再換一條新的地毯，反正都要整修了……快點，轉過去。」

克拉克不太情願地翻了個身，屈起雙膝趴跪著，他有時候搞不懂張腿比較羞恥還是噘起屁股，也許是因快感呻吟的時候。

當布魯斯撥開他的臀瓣、把他的體液抹在那粉色的入口處，他忍不住一陣哆嗦，當他再度貫穿他的身體，他把臉埋進了雙臂間。他抓著他的骨盆側，緩慢而有力地律動，感受內部每一吋的緊窒火熱，身下的年輕肉體無意識地在為他收縮吞吐。

克拉克的背部因為一直跟地毯摩擦顯得有些泛紅，但布魯斯難以辨認出究竟是從耳根蔓延至全身的潮紅、還是毛毯纖維造成的。克拉克的額頭幾乎要抵在地上，他無法思考，只是不斷地喘氣、顫抖、努力不讓自己的腰軟下來，他把手伸向腿間握住自己的陰莖，才發現前端滲出的混濁黏液又弄濕了地毯。

「髒…髒掉了……」他用手包覆前端，一面隨著後方的撞擊晃動。

「我不是說沒關係嗎？專心一點，別老想著地毯。」

「可是——」

布魯斯一手撐著地向前傾，高大的身軀整個壓在克拉克上方，莖身完全沒入對方體內，他無視於身下傳來的驚呼咬住他的耳朵，讓克拉克一扭過頭來就立刻被吻住。

布魯斯一邊吸吮他的唇瓣一邊抽插，然後親吻他的側頸和光滑的背脊，他的手從他的大腿根部撫摸到會陰、時而揉捏軟囊及根部，這場猶如精油按摩般享受的性愛既令人陶醉又覺漫長，克拉克簡直不能再忍受不斷衝擊他的快感再次襲來。

「你到底…射不射…嗯、嗯…停……」

「噓，小聲點。」他抬頭望了眼天花板上的破洞，祈禱他的老管家睡得夠沉。

抓著克拉克腰側的手力道逐漸加強，手指都在臀上壓出了溝痕，重重擦過對方前列腺體的運動好像沒完沒了似的，克拉克渾身痠軟得幾乎撐不起上半身，直到布魯斯一個強而有力的挺進，持續不動幾秒後整個人壓向他的背，兩人便雙雙倒在一起，身體交疊著相互喘息。

「噢天……你真棒。」布魯斯驚嘆地低聲說道，他又把臉埋進克拉克的頸間親吻，克拉克甚至能感覺對方在自己體內抽動、脹大，「呃、抱歉，我……」布魯斯稍微往後退開，只見乳白色的前液緩緩自男孩的股縫間流出。

「不要緊。」克拉克扭頭瞥了眼男人尷尬的表情，就著狹小的空間翻過身來面對他，「我又不是女孩子。」

「我不是那個意思，克拉克，我──」

他拉下布魯斯的頸項、用吻打斷對方不必要的解釋，布魯斯也反射性地立即回應他，克拉克的雙唇像是誘人的蘋果，嬌豔而香甜。

「到我房裡去。」他寵愛地親了下他的額頭，旋又嘆了口氣，「今晚我言而無信兩次了，明天不知該怎麼面對我親愛的管家……」

「我成年了。」克拉克忍不住出聲提醒。

「我不是擔心這個。逃避警方追捕可是我的強項。」他神秘地眨了眨眼，當是玩笑，「但你能對自己的行為負責嗎？」

「我不是那麼隨便的人，我是因為──」

這次換布魯斯用吻打斷克拉克的解釋，他一面親吻一面輕撫他的腰側及後背，顯然不打算太快放開他。克拉克只能輕捶著布魯斯的肩膀以示抗議，但當對方咬住他的舌尖的時候，他的腦袋又當機了。

「因為什麼？」布魯斯問，趁別人思考困難的時候似乎有點狡猾，「喜歡我？」

克拉克望進那雙溫暖的褐眼裡，忽然產生一股想要依賴對方的衝動，但他知道自己沒有辦法留在這個人身邊，他只能用彷彿此生初次告白一樣的語氣向他訴說：

「是的。」

布魯斯像聖誕夜隔天從襪子裡翻到禮物的小男孩般笑了開來，那使得他的眼神看來更暖和了，一個男孩的告白竟然會比他擁有過的任何禮物都來得珍貴，他緊緊地抱住克拉克，讓他不知道該作何反應。

克拉克只覺得困惑，因為布魯斯看上去高興得像是從來沒有人真正愛過他一樣，他看上去甚至有一種不符合年齡的滄桑感，克拉克不明白是為什麼，或許跟這座空蕩得可怕的宅邸過去有關，布魯斯就跟這間豪宅一樣光鮮而寂寞。

此時的他還不知道自己跟布魯斯的相遇究竟有何意義，他們的邂逅又將是如此短暫，但命運將兩人未來要走的路連結在一起，儘管路途多舛。

「我們上樓去吧，」他淘氣地揉亂克拉克的一頭黑髮，「太晚睡會長不高喔。」

「我還會再長高的。」他吐了吐舌，

扮了個一點也不醜的鬼臉。

 

兩人撈起擱在沙發附近的衣物，也不怕有誰看見，裸著身體就溜上樓進到布魯斯的臥房，布魯斯的房間沒有他預想中的豪華氣派，樑上的格紋木窗及隨處可見的木製傢俱和棕櫚樹帶有濃厚的東方味，擺在正中間的雙人小床更像是他童年的睡鋪。

不過克拉克喜歡這樣的氣氛，比起貴族般的四柱紗帳床與華麗水晶吊燈，他反倒覺得這裡更有家的感覺。

他們把衣服丟在床上，就一起進去浴室，布魯斯先把浴缸放滿熱水，然後打開蓮蓬頭用水噴克拉克，後者邊笑邊抬起手臂擋住自己的臉哇啦啦叫著讓他住手，但布魯斯玩心大起，仗著體型優勢硬是不讓克拉克躲開。

「別玩了！」克拉克搶過蓮蓬頭，水柱轉而衝向布魯斯，換他嘿嘿笑得得意。

布魯斯閃躲不及，熱水不偏不倚灌進口鼻，嗆得他咳嗽不已，他忍不住伸手擋住水柱，一邊把臉上的水抹掉。

「停停停、現在開始認真洗澡！」他轉身關掉水龍頭，沒瞧見克拉克一臉『你作弊』的表情。

「認輸了？」

「這不叫認輸。」布魯斯沒好氣地拿起洗髮精，把克拉克溼透的黑髮揉成滿頭白色泡泡，這讓幾乎矮他一個頭的克拉克不太高興，他伸長手去拿架上的沐浴乳，倒了一堆在掌心就往布魯斯身上擦。

真是不服輸。布魯斯不知道該佩服還是擔心，他在克拉克身上看見從前的自己，但他或許多慮了，克拉克的際遇比他自己好上太多。

「我在年紀比你更小的時候，父母就去世了。這棟房子就只有我跟管家阿福兩個人住。」他突然說，接著看見克拉克的笑容隱沒在嘴角，「有很多事情父母親都會教導你，那對你以後都會有幫助的，別對他們發脾氣，懂嗎？」

他以為他是離家出走？克拉克呆愣地任由對方捏自己的臉頰，抹著沐浴泡的速度愈來愈緩，雙手在布魯斯的胸和腹部上游移，單純的擦抹開始變得曖昧。他慌忙收起手，重新擰了沐浴乳改塗在自己身上。

「〝那邊〞，需要幫忙洗嗎？」布魯斯明知故問，同時也把自己弄得一頭泡沫。

「不、不需要！」克拉克紅著臉把手背到身後，在對方露骨的注視下，他實在沒辦法在他面前看著自己用手指伸進去清理。

布魯斯打開水龍頭，熱騰騰的白色蒸氣再度充滿淋浴間，背對著克拉克把頭上的泡沫沖掉，他看見布魯斯身上帶著大大小小的白色疤痕，心臟像被重擊般地狠狠一悶。

各種能夠導致那些傷痕產生的想像充斥在他腦海，也許他童年曾遭受過霸凌、也許他被保母虐待不敢吭聲──儘管似乎只有一個管家在照顧他──但他仍不明白為什麼他身上會有那麼多傷疤。

那就像是一種烙印、一種隱藏著某些過去的證據，那是種永遠都不會出現在自己身上的東西，甚至沒有任何事物可以對他的身體造成傷口。克拉克忍不住伸手去觸碰那些疤痕。

「怎麼了？」布魯斯轉過來看他，同時也把蓮蓬頭對準他，但克拉克毫不閃躲，讓水柱從頭頂淋下。

「……沒什麼。」欲言又止的雙唇顫動了幾下又抿起來，心中鳴起警報告誡自己不可以太了解面前這個男人，布魯斯既迷人又神秘，無論是誰都容易被吸引，但他清楚知道自己不能陷進去。  
就讓這個男人一直保持神秘吧。

好不容易結束這場心思複雜的沐浴，布魯斯也該趕他回房睡覺，可是克拉克還不想那麼早離開，他慢條斯理地走到床邊假裝整理弄皺的睡衣，身上的浴袍也刻意綁得很鬆，彷彿只要輕輕一拉背後的衣帶整件就會掉下來。

布魯斯背對他正拿著火鉗在撥弄壁爐裡的木柴，想著為他準備的客房裡的壁爐八成也冷了，於是回頭想問對方需不需要幫忙生火，卻盯著對方裸露的後頸和半個肩膀愣得忘了說話。

似乎感覺到背後灼熱的視線，克拉克也回頭看向布魯斯，那一瞬間兩人的視線交纏，腦袋瞬間空白，忘了彼此原本正在思考的事情，克拉克情不自禁地向前跨了一步想要去親吻他，但布魯斯的速度更快，早他一秒將他摟在懷中。

「這樣有點奇怪……？」克拉克才說了一句，就被對方狂野的吻擾亂思緒，順勢被撲倒在床上，他們腰間都只圍了一條浴巾，連衣服都捨不得穿上，又陷入曖昧的氣氛當中。

不是誰先挑起、也不是誰主動，兩個人都一直在壓抑想要觸碰對方的衝動，彼此的心跳在靜謐的夜裡格外清晰，不需要超能力就能感受到的鼓動，此刻在兩人的胸膛間一來一往。

「你說要早點睡的。」克拉克輕聲說道。

「對……」布魯斯尷尬地笑了笑，正打算起身的時候，又被他抓住手臂拉下親吻，同時克拉克還一邊用膝蓋磨蹭他，「嘿！別鬧了。」

「你現在想睡……還是想跟我一起睡？」

「你的臉真不適合說這種話。」布魯斯無奈地勾起一邊嘴角苦笑，同時發覺自己也確實有生理反應了，「不要戲弄年紀比你大的人。」

「我才沒有。」克拉克一個翻身，輕輕鬆鬆就逆轉了主被動位置跨在布魯斯身上，「來看看這邊如何？」

「我記得我們才剛沖完澡，克──」布魯斯震驚地倒抽好大一口氣，他看見那雙水潤的紅唇正靠近他的勃起、並納入溫熱濕潤的口中，再加上他那該死的舌頭又在推弄它的頂端，視覺和觸覺上受到強烈刺激的布魯斯粗重地喘著氣。

「我想這個有點難。」沒幾下克拉克就放棄了，反倒令布魯斯鬆了口氣。

「是的，你完全沒有必要這樣做。」

「你不喜歡？」他皺著眉望向他，表情煞是可憐。

「我會有罪惡感。」

「胡說，你這裡都變得比剛才大一倍。」克拉克像個抓到好人把柄的小壞蛋，露出得意的笑容。

布魯斯很喜歡看他笑，他的笑容有一種感染力，能令他也覺得開心。而他遺憾不能把這個孩子留在自己身邊。

「所以我有罪惡感。」

他不懂自己為什麼要講這種話，他們之前才剛做了凌駕在良心之上的事，他明明也樂在其中，卻又拿良心當藉口拒絕發生第二次。他後悔了，他看見克拉克的笑容凝在嘴角，而自己卻連彌補的話也說不出口。

「少來了。」克拉克還是沒有放棄挑逗他，但聲音中隱藏的悲傷是那麼顯而易見，「再過幾年你可能根本認不出我……」他很清楚美色的衰退有多快，儘管他現在還年輕，但他總有一日會變成與他記憶不符的另一個人。

「克拉克……我不會忘記你的。」布魯斯不是在安慰他，和克拉克的邂逅在他心中舉足輕重，假如他們只會有這一夜的相擁，便是一生難以忘懷的珍貴記憶。

「那就讓我一輩子都忘不了你。」

他閉起眼睛捧住他的臉頰俯下親吻他，寬鬆的浴袍垂落腰際，布魯斯的手在他的腰背上摩挲，然後下滑。他一手扶住抵在他臀上的陰莖，對準開拓過的入口坐了上去，喉間鳴起極其壓抑的呻吟。

──人如果失去了五感任何之一都是件可怕的事，最可怕的，是失去痛覺。沒有痛覺就能讓人變得勇敢嗎？那是真正值得欽佩的勇敢嗎？他不曉得。

察覺克拉克的不專心，布魯斯伸手拍了下他的臀部，「壞習慣，有事就說出來。你不動我可要動了。」他的手放在他的臀上，催促性地捏了捏。

「……布魯斯，如果有個人請求你在他胸口開一槍，證明他能毫髮無傷，你會怎麼做？」

他一面說著一面抬起腰、又沉下，同時兩手扶著對方的肩頭好讓自己能穩穩地上下套弄，他得深呼吸才能穩住說話的音調，但他偏偏不閉上嘴。

「哇。」克拉克的問題讓布魯斯有點訝異，他看得出對方相當迷惘，也許他正是這個問題的主角，「如果是我認識的人，我會給他一拳，然後對他大吼：『別自以為是！』。」

「為什麼？」

「嘿嘿、別停下來，繼續。」他又拍了一記那豐滿富彈性的臀瓣、發出響亮聲音，「你能理解嗎？也許我們該注意的不是被詢問者的良善與否、而是在於詢問者本身，擁有強大力量卻選擇保護他人而不是滿足私慾的人非常少，他們的心靈能不能像他們的身體一樣堅強，又是另一回事。」

布魯斯仰起臉望著仍然一臉迷惑的少年，笑著將上身往前傾，在他唇上啄了一下。

「彈道可以預測，但你不知道流彈會反射到哪裡。我希望他記得除了他自己身邊還有其他人，在他自認為在打擊犯罪的同時，他的行為也會傷及無辜。」布魯斯說，「善良沒有錯，但太單純的善良也可能傷害人。」

「好啦，我要怎麼做才不會讓你胡思亂想？」他抱住克拉克的腰，把他放倒向床的另一頭，光裸的背部陷入柔軟的床鋪，不給他任何說話的機會，迅速確實地攫住他仍在嘗試掙扎的唇舌。

布魯斯一邊吻他，一邊擺動著腰臀，就像他們幾十分鐘前那樣，耳邊只聽得到彼此的喘息和體液交換的聲音，克拉克的內心比他想像的要脆弱，但他不能為他做什麼，他只能暫時把那份空洞填補起來、讓他無暇思考罷了。

只有他自己可以幫助自己，別人能為他做的只是引導而已，布魯斯也是這麼一路走過來的，處境困苦的孩子更需要獨立，但他沒有想到遇見克拉克會拉扯出他原以為已經克服的弱點，只因為兩人太過相似──

「你可以再坦率一點…把你的情感釋放出來……」他在他耳畔吟語，也像在對自己說，那些他長年控制趨於冷靜的情感，再次於這寒冷的夜裡點燃。

對克拉克而言，每一道微小的聲音都像高分貝衝擊著他的耳蝸，他早已學會控制，卻也在此時被高漲的情慾淹沒，布魯斯的低喃，交合的套弄聲，甚至連汗水滴落的聲音都如此清晰，起初壓抑著的呻吟也逐漸足以耳聞。

「布…布魯斯……！」

被染成一片玫瑰色的身體不停顫抖、擺盪，他環住布魯斯的頸項，抖著唇輕喊：「抱緊我。」這不會是他人生中最後一個擁抱，但也許…會是他們之間的最後一個，至少在黎明升起以前，他不想離開。

「好。」

有些事情你怎麼對人、別人才會怎麼對你，可是當你想要被緊緊擁抱，卻不能如此擁抱別人的時候，你就得開口。

一旦開了口，它就沒有想像中那麼困難。

 

纏綿了一整夜，床上的兩人都還貪戀著彼此的餘溫不願分開，克拉克的背靠著布魯斯的胸膛，聽著對方沉穩的心跳、感受他溫熱的鼻息輕撫，一夜無眠。

他的心情像是夏令營即將結束那樣不捨，儘管他從來沒有不捨過，他總是沉默地看著一切，像披著彩帶不苟言笑的值星官。校車意外那件事之後，瑪莎勸他參加夏令營，嘗試交點從其他學校或其他地區來的新朋友，但他不明白，這種短暫的友誼有什麼意義，他也沒有發覺，沉默只會讓自己表現得更像個怪胎。

儘管看著那些哭著交換手機號碼跟電子郵件的女孩們，他也有過一絲羨慕，儘管他也有打從心底欽羨的對象──通常是團體裡的風雲人物──他就是跨不出那一步，只得把所有能表達善意的話語都吞回肚子裡。

克拉克率先睜開雙眼，輕輕地嘆了口氣。明明已經決定要離開，時間將近卻又覺得不捨，他小心翼翼地移開布魯斯擱在他腰上的手臂，放輕腳步溜下了床。

他們的相遇只是一次意外，不會再有第二次，但他總想留住點什麼，這是他心中第一次有一個確切渴望的追求，也許等到他能坦率面對自己的那天，希望之苗就會發芽。

他環顧四周，躡著腳走向衣架，從布魯斯的西裝褲裡拿出皮夾，他在做這件事的時候還是有罪惡感的，不過他必須盡快趕回學校，身上的錢又不夠搭飛機回堪薩斯州，要瞞著對方偷偷溜走只能出此下策。

回過頭再次看了熟睡中的布魯斯一眼，克拉克便悄悄回到他本來要過夜的客房，換回自己昨晚穿的那一套服裝，並且將折好的睡衣整齊地擺放在床鋪。

他寫了一張字條隨便找個東西壓放在客廳桌上，看著自己的傑作滿意地吁了口長氣。

「你要離開了？」

克拉克驚慌地抬起頭，發現是那位和藹的老管家，不覺鬆了口氣。

「是的，這麼偷偷摸摸實在很抱歉，但……可以的話，請您不要告訴他。」他在說這句話的時候，把手背在身後絞著手指，阿福注意到了，也沒有多說什麼。

初次見面就帶著秘密的孩子，也許該讓他繼續帶著秘密離開。他想。只是布魯斯少爺可能會感到遺憾。

「好的。」他微笑地望著他，「要多加件外套嗎？你穿這樣會著涼的。」

面對抱著好意的長者，克拉克顯得非常靦腆，垂著臉卻又抬眼偷覷的模樣，令人很想揉亂他那頭黑色捲髮。

「不用了，謝謝。」他揚起嘴角回答。

「那麼讓我送你吧，時間不會拖太久，放心。」

面對老管家的好意，克拉克也只能欣然接受。

 

當布魯斯醒來，不過是一個多小時之後，他很少睡這麼久，也不曾再如此瘋狂過。過去他開始過日夜顛倒的生活，尚且不能謹慎地拿捏自己的睡眠時間，也不能因為夜晚的活動而在白日人間蒸發，但隨著時間過去累積經驗，他可以精準地控制疲憊的身體該有多少休息。

少年的成熟甜美如禁果般令人無可自拔，同時也讓人意識到沉淪當中的危險性，他令他的自制力跟慾望背道而馳。他喜歡他表面的桀敖不馴及內心的脆弱，也陶醉在他迷人的嘴唇和輕吟，那幾乎就能讓他拋開一切被欲望支配。

當他發覺身旁空無一人，內心的失落可想而知。

他以為克拉克回客房去了，換好衣服就要去找他，但他只能在房間裡看見摺好的睡衣，他下樓一進客廳，立刻就發現那張被壓在桌上的紙條。

直覺在瞬間告訴他，事情往他預料之外發展了。他拿起紙條，不自覺讀出上面僅有的一行字：

 

對不起，有一天我會把錢還你的。

克拉克

 

布魯斯愣了兩秒後忍不住笑出聲來。

如果沒有這張紙條，他幾乎要以為自己被仙人跳了，人財兩失、可笑至極，他可能會懷疑自己的洞察力，再讚嘆一下這位小夥子的演技，但很感激他不需要這麼做，負面想法也等於抹煞了自己的情感。布魯斯把紙條捏在手裡，若有所思地走回臥室，查看自己掛在衣架上的西裝。

他把皮夾翻出來查看，確認所有的信用卡都還在，只是不見了幾張大鈔，他反射性地在腦中回憶出遺失的金額，也在瞬間推測起對方使用的交通工具、航程以縮小對方所在地範圍的可行性，但他立刻就將這個念頭逐出腦內。

他不能這麼做，即使他有多不捨克拉克的離去。布魯斯把皮夾放回去，轉身就見到他的老管家站在房門口，表情欣慰地望著自己。

「……他只是我生命中一閃即逝的流星嗎？」布魯斯苦澀地說道，像在問對方、也像在問自己。

從前，他不曾在意過與自己共度一夜歡饗的女子，是否還會再一起迎接第二個早晨，他們各取所需，不需要深度了解，直到出現一個他想要了解、也想要呵護的人，他卻消失了。

也許那是他極力隱瞞自己來歷的原因，他還是難以接受。

「少爺，您應該讓他自己決定要不要回來。」阿福不知該如何安慰他，但他感覺得出少爺對那個孩子有著特殊的情感，「如果您願意，您可以幫助更多需要幫助的孩童，更多真正在街頭流浪的孩子。」

「是啊……他甚至不願意告訴我他從哪裡來，就這麼悄悄走了。」布魯斯擺了擺手，又把臉埋進雙掌間摩挲臉頰，表現出的沮喪令管家於心不忍，卻也無可奈何。

「您今天…不去公司嗎？」阿福試探性地問道，他了解布魯斯遇到挫敗不會維持太久的低潮，而工作是提振精神的最好方法，少爺一向很聰明，他會知道自己應該做什麼。

「當然，我當然會去。」他回答，「我本來就打算要去。」

布魯斯將那張紙條壓在臥室矮桌的玻璃墊下，好讓自己在偶然的時候就能一眼見到它，彷彿見到它就能憶起那名少年的身影，雨夜中的階梯，地毯邊的爐火，還有少年甜美的笑容。

但時間讓記憶逐漸模糊，少年的承諾始終沒有兌現，布魯斯也從心頭掛念默化為淡然，紙條從玻璃墊下改成夾進書裡，也許它已在書頁中淡黃，但布魯斯無從得知，因為在那上百冊的書籍中，他早已不記得是放在哪一本內。

漸漸地，他忘記了紙條的存在，少年也許久不曾出現在他的夢裡。

 

〝……我不會忘記你的……〞

 

十五年後的某一天，他又做了一個夢。


	4. A few months ago

在加拿大卑詩省某條山區公路上的休憩站，總是有許多中途經過的卡車會停在那裡休息，這天，卡西迪俱樂部的生意相當好，車輛幾乎塞滿了整個廣場，地面仍是濕著，天空又開始飄起雪。

載著一綑綑長度整齊的林木，卡車司機拉德洛這才抵達俱樂部前，他的同事幾分鐘前就到了，他遠遠就能瞧見同樣載滿木材的另一輛卡車；拉德洛隨便找個空位停好車，一打開車門冷空氣瞬時竄入，他拍了拍自己的臉頰、同時調整帽子的角度，便急著想進去屋裡點杯烈酒暖暖身體，順便責怪一下同事為什麼不等他。

店內人聲吵雜，駐唱的女歌手坐在舞台上拿著吉他自彈自唱，神情陶醉地唱著鄉村曲調，除了進來休息補給的駕駛之外還有許多加拿大軍人在俱樂部裡喝酒，有的坐在圓桌區、有的坐在吧檯前，還有些正在打撞球，看來不像有任務在身。

兩名坐在吧檯前的軍人談起關於美軍到埃爾斯米爾島駐紮搜索探查的事，連他們自己都覺得很可疑，但上面也沒有捎給他們額外的資訊，只知道是去調查某種「異常物體」，他們想不通為什麼政府願意讓美國派軍方來此駐紮，甚至婉拒他們的軍隊協助，這有點讓他們心理不平衡。

沒人知道那些美國人究竟想在一個冰雪覆蓋的島上找什麼，就算真的發現什麼不尋常的東西，那也應該是屬於加拿大的國家財產。

談話的聲音不算大，卻足以讓坐在角落圓桌喝酒的布魯斯韋恩聽得一清二楚，他也不禁感到好奇，因為幾天前他自行開車前往洛磯山脈登山，在山腳下幫車子裝雪鏈的時候，曾經目睹美軍的MH-47E契努克直升機從他頭頂上飛過。

現在的布魯斯韋恩已不像從前年輕、擁有充沛的精力，為了維持最佳體能，他會在每隔一段固定時間內進行類似攀岩或登山之類的極限運動，儘管他已經對於戴著面具在夜晚打擊犯罪有些倦怠，那仍然是他多年不變的嗜好。

「你是美國人？」一個戴著鴨舌帽的酒客突然坐過來向他搭話，那人年紀看上去差不多有五十幾歲，鬢髮灰白，皮膚卻相當紅潤──當然也可能是因為喝酒的緣故。  
布魯斯望向對方，揉了揉自己因為拿掉毛線帽而變得扁平凌亂的頭髮。

「對。怎麼了？」布魯斯毫不擔心自己會被認出來，他一個人到洛磯山脈去至少三天了，早就長了滿臉大鬍子，他現在的樣子就像一個再普通不過的登山客，何況這裡是加拿大山區。

「沒什麼，我剛才似乎有看見你的車，車子不錯啊。一個人來玩？」

「謝了。對，來爬山。」布魯斯回答得簡短。

「爬山，就你一個人進山裡豈不是很危險？要是發生什麼意外……」雖然不是烏鴉嘴，但在這仍會飄雪的夜裡一個人待在山上，萬一遇到棕熊的話，可是連逃命的機會都沒有。

「什麼事也沒發生，你多慮了。」

也對，要是真出了事對方怎麼還能坐在他面前喝酒？感覺對方有些冷淡，這名酒客本還想多說什麼，一時間貧乏的腦袋也生不出幾句好用的話，覺得碰了個冷鐵板正打算回去原來的座位上，突然一道椅子被撞開伴隨著玻璃碎裂的尖銳聲響引起所有人注意，女歌手的表演也中斷了。

「喂喂喂……動不動就動粗？」他喃喃自語，布魯斯的視線也自然移向發出聲音的來源。

「噢，克莉絲！我真愛喝她倒的酒！她可真是卡西迪的招牌，瞧瞧連拉德洛都為她神魂顛倒。」他嘿嘿笑著，一邊把酒瓶湊到嘴邊，「不過這傢伙也太厚臉皮了，被克莉絲拒絕那麼多次還不死心。」

布魯斯不感興趣地哼了聲，銳利的眼神仍盯著角落那一處。

「嘿，那小子。」他吹了聲口哨，「這下有好戲看了。」

一名高大挺拔的年輕人介入店內的女侍與一桌酒客間想調解糾紛。在進來這間俱樂部當時他並沒有特別注意到這個人，也許他正好在角落整理桌面、清掃地板，細看他身上還穿著有些髒舊的灰色圍裙，應該也是這間店的員工。

年輕人出面制止拉德洛輕佻的調戲，對方立刻跳起來挑釁回去，所有人都盯著他們看，連女歌手都不唱了，氣氛瞬間變得凝重。

從他寬闊而厚實的肩膀推測，對方的體能或許不差，若是真的打起架來，挑釁的另一方未必是對手，但他雖然高壯，背影看來卻有些貓背，臉部側面的剛毅線條和他給人的感覺相違和。

「我就是要纏著她怎麼了？想逞英雄？」拉德洛雖然個子比那名年輕人矮，氣燄反倒高漲。

「……那我就得請你離開了。」年輕人輕聲答道，語氣溫柔，態度卻是強硬。

「我認為當我想走的時候我才會走，懂嗎？」拉德洛說著，突然抓起桌上盛滿啤酒的杯子往年輕人臉上潑，還把杯底剩餘的全都倒在他頭上，一滴不留。

他反射性地閉起眼來，默默地讓米白色的酒花從自己的頭頂流下，周圍見狀忍不住竊笑出聲，但沒有人想出面制止，就連克莉絲也驚呆了，忘記應該趕快幫對方把臉擦乾淨。

年輕人眨了眨眼，抿起唇，張著明亮的大眼望向拉德洛，像在說：「很好，你惹到我了。」但布魯斯沒辦法看見他的表情。

「哦，想較勁了嗎？」拉德洛嘲諷地說著，猛然衝向前想把對方推倒，卻沒想到對方的身體像一堵牆似地堅硬無比，他剛才雖稱不上用盡全力，也用出了接進九分的力量，對方竟是紋風不動，自己甚至還因為反作用力踉蹌了好大一步。

他瞪著那名年輕人，眼神既憤怒又不解，年輕人也緊皺著眉頭看他，抿唇眨眼還想說些什麼，身旁的克莉絲連忙拉住他。

「親愛的、犯不著這樣。」

他看看她，嘆了口氣，從緊皺的眉間仍可看出他並不想就這樣算了，但也不想將事情鬧大，於是他解開了身上的工作圍裙，轉身隨意擺在旁邊桌上然後走開。

「嘿，你這渾蛋，別忘了你的小費。」

這下子布魯斯總算看清楚了那名年輕人的臉，他的樣子如他想像的一樣英俊剛毅，凌亂的捲髮沒有整理隨意亂翹，青灰色的鬍渣佈滿他的下顎，眉心因憤怒的情緒擠壓出了深刻線條。

「慘不忍睹。」坐在布魯斯旁邊的那名酒客無奈地說，「他想逼走幾個來打工的？這小子才來不過一週，我連名字都還沒記起來！」

拉德洛在背後朝他丟了一個空啤酒罐，但年輕人仍然一聲不吭，就這麼從側門離開了。

發生這麼不愉快的事，拉德洛也沒興致繼續待在俱樂部裡，當下決定付了錢趕快把貨運到目的地，早點下班回家。

「骨氣不能當飯吃，如果他還想好好工作就該忍下來，而不是一走了之。」

「你說的有道理。」布魯斯承認，年輕人是應該多磨練，「但我想他能忍住不還手已經比普通人好很多了。」

「也對……嗯？」他突然發出疑惑聲，看到才剛走出門的拉德洛一臉驚慌的衝了回來。

「快、快點！到外面看看！」拉德洛高舉著手大喊，慌忙失措的樣子讓所有人面面相覷，軍人反應較快，立刻就率先奔下樓查看。

這一看可不得了了，在飄著雪的路燈下，一輛大型連結車被本應裝載在它後頭的巨大樹幹凌空穿刺架在地上，彷彿穿刺魔術般地一根根插進車體，車體毀損的地方還閃著漏電的火花。

大夥人見狀既疑惑又感到毛骨悚然，直覺猜想可能是龍捲風，又覺得只造成一輛卡車有此慘狀甚不合理，他們小心翼翼的一步步走向卡車，觀察周圍情況。

「天啊……龍捲風？」老酒客驚呼道，他活了五十多年也沒見過這種情形。

「不是龍捲風。」站在他後面的布魯斯語氣堅定地否決了他的臆測，老酒客轉身看他，抬頭往上一看，這才發現這名美國人身材如此高大，稍稍愣了一下。

「管他是不是，都得請拖吊車來處理了，這麼大的卡車可能得花不少錢啊……」

老酒客瞪著眼前詭異莫名的場景喃喃自語，沒有發現那個美國人異常的神情，他的眼神發亮，心臟激烈地怦怦跳動著，彷彿想起了某段以為再也不會記起的回憶。

 

一年前，他作了一個夢，而這個夢，在這裡實現了──

 

END


	5. Bonus: The deep sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the night...Clark Kent’s side.

回到家之後的幾個禮拜，克拉克也經常想起布魯斯，他開始會注意新聞報導，希望可以在電視上見到對方的身影，但即便出現韋恩企業相關的新聞，也鮮少拍到布魯斯本人，出來面對媒體的總是一位戴著黑框眼鏡、頭髮梳著老土分邊的發言人。

開學後，克拉克更沒有多餘的時間看電視了，他很認真地在學業與打工之間兩頭奔忙，夜晚在校外酒吧的工作能讓他學習與人交往，即便是一些讓他想要把對方的頭塞進啤酒杯裡的醉漢，他也能逐漸控制自己的脾氣。

真的，他幾乎都要忘記與韋恩企業有關的任何事了，如果不是有幾個同校女生把一本八卦雜誌擱在吧台忘了帶走，如果不是因為他好奇瞧了封面一眼，他幾乎都要忘記布魯斯韋恩的長相──

然後，他徒手把那本雜誌撕成了雪花。

「……沒必要這樣吧！？」一個坐在吧檯前、離克拉克最近的男人低呼道，「這要怎麼資源回收？」

克拉克瞟了他一眼，「回歸塵土吧。」嘴上說著玩笑話，眼裡卻毫無笑意，他默默地轉身走進吧台後的工具間，拿出掃帚清掃一地的紙花。

有錢人都那樣嗎？克拉克盡量不去想封面那張照片──布魯斯在高級宴會上左擁右抱香豔辣妹的畫面──那還不是普通濃妝豔抹的女人，是看起來氣質高貴的上流名媛。

這真的很蠢。他有時候會想起躺在那張大床上的觸感，粗糙的地毯，和摩擦著他皮膚的鬍渣；他有時候還會想，如果他就這麼跑回去找布魯斯，他會不會開心地張開臂歡迎他……然而這只是證明了自己的一廂情願。

「你要再來一杯嗎？」克拉克回頭對吧檯邊的男人問道，但不曉得是否他的眼神太兇狠，男人愣了足足有五秒才點了個頭。

他隨手抓了個杯子給自己倒滿，然後再替男人加滿啤酒杯，他洩憤似地把整罐酒倒空，酒花滿溢出來流了男人兩手。

「老兄，你今天心情可真差！」

克拉克沒有說話，只是舉起酒杯朝男人示意先乾為敬，他瞧了眼杯裡黃澄澄的液體，光滑的玻璃面反射出他緊皺的眉眼，儘管這杯喝下去也不過像灌了白開水一樣──做什麼都是徒勞，明明知道卻……

 

*** 

 

隔年更糟糕的事發生了。

肯特一家在出遠門的歸途中遇上了龍捲風，總是熱心助人的喬納森解救了不少人、甚至是他們家的狗漢克，卻忘了自己該逃命。克拉克簡直不敢相信這種事情最後會發生在自己的家人身上，喬納森要他袖手旁觀一個「正常人」無法挽救的意外，如今他卻得眼睜睜看著父親死於「意外」。

那一瞬間，他的兩條腿像被釘死在地上無法動彈，他到底在猶豫什麼？

龍捲風捲走喬納森的時間，足夠讓他用正常的速度跑過去保護父親，他可以利用車體掩護、混淆目擊者的視線，聲稱只是好運沒有被風捲走，可他什麼也沒有做，他只是徒勞地在原地哭吼。

父親的犧牲保護了他的秘密，但為了這個秘密，有多少生命本該被拯救卻因此消逝……？

喪禮過後好幾個星期，克拉克天天把自己關在屋裡，責任感與愧疚感無時無刻不折磨著他，他不會再有心思想起布魯斯了，他的腦海裡充滿著那些恐懼的臉，而他的父親、如此深愛他的父親，卻是一臉正氣凜然，他的眼神堅定而決絕──

『……為什麼我不能救你？』

『為什麼不讓我救你？』

為什麼？如果上天給他這一身能力，卻不能加以利用，那他的存在還有什麼意義？他得要藏多久才能等到世界準備好？

他明明能夠提早察覺龍捲風接近，他可以提醒他們，但他當時卻在跟喬納森頂嘴，他沒有好好運用自己的天賦，這一切都是他的錯──

 

 *** 

 

這都是他的錯。

如果他不輕易答應布魯斯的邀請，他就不會為了他向公司請了一整個禮拜的假帶他出去玩，就算他是老闆也不可以如此任性，就算知道布魯斯願意用整整七天的時間跟他在一起，也沒能讓他心中的歉疚減輕分毫。

呃……他的意思是，知名富豪與一位不起眼的無名男孩相伴出遊，並不會給這段旅程帶來多少樂趣。

最後克拉克以不想被狗仔跟拍、躲躲藏藏為由，整整一個禮拜都窩在韋恩大宅裡看租來的電影DVD，對布魯斯而言，這是一個假期，假期內想要做什麼都可以，即使只是整天陪克拉克守在電視機前。

唯一的缺憾大概是他的管家有事出門了幾天，這幾天他只能叫叫外賣、或是陪著他的男孩吃垃圾食物，這其實是很特別的經歷，他並不明白做這些事有什麼樂趣，但在克拉克身邊，他總是覺得喜悅，儘管他並不經常表現在臉上。

「你覺得那個老師是凶手嗎？」晚餐過後，克拉克抱著一桶爆米花，邊問邊塞進嘴邊，同時又用手指夾起一顆朝沙發另一頭的布魯斯拋去，對方壓低手上的報紙，精準地用嘴巴接住了爆米花。

對於布魯斯口接爆米花的技術，克拉克簡直要讚嘆得站起來鼓掌叫好了。

這真的是一項才能。

「當然不是。」布魯斯回答，又把報紙舉回原來的高度。

「為什麼？他看起來那麼可疑。」

「……你真的想知道？」

他可沒忘記他們的電影欣賞日第一天，克拉克也問了類似的問題，而他用推理幾乎把劇情給透光了──他完全沒有看過那些片子──等到克拉克看完電影，那小子嘟著紅潤的嘴唇瞪了他十分鐘。

「不想。」克拉克做了一個鬼臉，飛快拒絕了布魯斯的好意，「但我覺得他是凶手。」

「如果不是呢？」布魯斯饒富興味地放下報紙，打算誘惑對方做點自己感興趣的事，「總得來點賭注。」

「是的話，你就不能三天兩頭就昏睡到中午，說好早上要一起去慢跑的。」

布魯斯挑起一邊眉毛。原以為對方會提出什麼驚人的要求，沒想到只是抱怨自己睡太晚，他能理解克拉克的心思，明明都抽出一個星期的時間來陪他了，卻花掉近半天的時間在睡眠上。

「好。如果不是？」

「……那就、看你想讓我做什麼……都可以。」克拉克一邊說著，悄悄紅了耳根，他故做鎮定地不敢將視線飄往除了電視機以外的地方，大把抓起爆米花就往嘴裡塞，「反正凶手一定是老師。」

「沒問題。」布魯斯聳了下肩膀，報紙也不看了，長手一伸抓起桶內的爆米花，跟著克拉克一起等結局。

最後的答案是什麼，已經不重要了，當布魯斯把注意力從報紙上移開之後，反倒讓克拉克無法專心，為了更好拿取爆米花，布魯斯坐得愈來愈靠近，彷彿隔著五公分的距離也能感受到對方的體溫，他好感謝布魯斯聽不見自己的心跳聲，要是讓他知道肯定丟大臉了。

「克拉克，你在發什麼呆？」

「啊？什麼？」回過神的一張小圓臉皺了起來，「電影播完了？凶手呢？」

「凶手不是老師，這不是很明顯嗎？他沒有動機，只是想息事寧人，他的年紀也大得無法處理那些屍體跟機關，甚至連把男生學的屍體吊上樹都很吃力，為什麼你會懷疑他？只是因為他表現得很可疑？」

布魯斯一邊說一邊悄悄抽走對方懷裡的空爆米花桶，以自身的身高優勢逼近克拉克，讓他不得不整個人靠躺在沙發椅背上。

「那、凶手呢？那個學生記者？」

「知道誰是凶手會比你實現諾言重要嗎……？」布魯斯狀似挑逗的語氣令他瞬間漲紅了臉，「別每次主動誘惑人後就想跑……」

「我、我才沒──」

布魯斯居高臨下俯視著克拉克，後者只能努力地抬高臉才能直視對方，也許他應該後悔這麼做，因他一對上那雙溫柔的眼眸，布魯斯就趁勢扣住他的下巴，不再讓他把頭低下。

「兇……兇手……」溫熱的鼻息吐在彼此臉上，克拉克卻還在令人無法理解的地方堅持，不惜破壞氣氛也要問出答案。

「就是我。」開玩笑地說著，布魯斯終於如願堵上了這張嘮絮不休的小嘴，克拉克柔軟的唇瓣嚐起來仍然和他記憶中的同樣美好，即使對方扯皺了自己的襯衫也毫不在意，反正早晚會皺的。

「別……鬧……」

克拉克覺得自己要不能呼吸了，他的視線逐漸模糊，但他仍能聽見布魯斯的呼吸與心跳，和從他身上傳來令人迷亂的香味，直到感到眼前一片銀白，他才意識到自己什麼聲音都聽不見了。

他覺得身體像鉛一般沉重，四肢卻很放鬆，忽然一股外來力量將他向上托起，他發現自己閉著雙眼，全身像被什麼柔軟的東西包覆住，他緩緩睜開眼睛──

四周一片黑暗死寂，微弱的光線則來自頭頂──克拉克這才恍然發覺他在海裡，從鑽油平台上掉落海中後便不斷下沉──

十五年了，夢裡的他還是那個過去的自己，他曾經想要的終究只能透過夢境實現，但那些對現在的他而言，已經不再重要……

 


	6. Bonus: In the mountains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the night...Bruce Wayne’s side

他們跑去洛磯山脈度過假期的最後一天，不怕有人跟蹤、也不會被人偷拍，他們只是開著普通的休旅車遠道而來的兩個平凡登山遊客。

這是克拉克第一次登山，在他過去十幾年的宅男生涯中沒什麼機會出去，雖然偶爾會跟父母出遊，卻從來沒有爬過像這種需要全副裝備才能爬的山，當然他們的目標可遠大的多。

海拔近四千公尺的羅布森山對於初心者而言，或許遙不可及，但對克拉克來說，只需要靠正常速度走就到得了，體力或氣溫對他並不是問題。當然，這些話他從來不會特別說出口。

當他們終於抵達半山腰的登山小屋，夜色已經深沉，小屋裡沒有任何燈光，晚上八點左右的時間氣溫只有八度，兩人迫不及待地進門將沉重的行李裝備卸下。

「我以為我們會住羅布森山附近的旅館。」克拉克摘下頭上的毛線帽，甩掉上面的水珠，「但小木屋也很好。」他打開背包，拿出鍋具與壓縮罐頭等等食材。

「那裡遊客太多，儘管不是旺季……」布魯斯負責生火，將前人留下的乾柴丟進壁爐裡，「而且住山上很安靜。」

但當他正要拿出點火器具時，克拉克搶先一步用熱視線點燃了柴火，布魯斯回頭望向他，只見到一臉調皮的笑容。

「真好用。」

克拉克聳了聳肩。

他們準備了兩個睡袋，才發現這棟山屋設備並不算太差，雖然沒有其他山屋乾淨漂亮，該有的毛毯、枕頭，其他實用的器具也一應俱全，或許不夠應付冬季氣候，對現在的他們來說便綽綽有餘了。

壁爐前，他們蓋著毯子蜷縮在睡袋裡，這讓克拉克想起那一夜，他們在幾乎相同的場景中激烈相擁，想著想著，身體不知不覺開始發熱，他翻過身，想看看布魯斯的臉，卻發現對方也正看著自己。

克拉克尷尬地垂下眼，下一秒他們就滾在了一起，他們互相親吻、撫摸對方的身體，所到之處無一不是滾燙的溫度，他們使出渾身解數取悅對方、極盡所能地愛撫，像是渴望了太久了終於得到彼此。

「嗚……」克拉克跨坐在布魯斯腰上，輕輕地擺動身體，他始終沒辦法在一開始就習慣對方的進入，穴口被無情地大大撐開，但等他找到前列腺的位置進行摩擦，他只能顫抖得一句話也說不出。

「如果你突然技術變好，該煩惱的就是我了。」

「閉、閉嘴……」

他單手支撐著地毯，嘗試找到運動的規律，漸漸地緊閉著嘴唇也阻止不了喉間愉悅的嘆息，克拉克放低腰部重心，為了得到更強烈的快感，他甚至同時套弄起自己挺立的分身。

「速度別太快。」布魯斯提醒道，但顯然對方已經沉迷得聽不見他說話，雖然他並不討厭欣賞他迷亂的樣子，也該是時候切換一下領導地位了。

他抬高克拉克的臀部抽出自己的，趁隙將對方翻倒在身下，在他還來不及反應究竟發生什麼事的時候，又抬高他的雙腿猛力地進入他，不讓他有任何抱怨的機會堵住了他的嘴。

布魯斯強而有力地擺動，腿根與臀部幾乎沒有距離，囊袋拍打著對方的會陰處，布魯斯一次又一次地深入他體內，克拉克忍不住尖叫出聲，幾近哭喊。

 

「如果我們在山裡迷路了，你找得到我嗎？」

那個時候，他是怎麼回答的？

「那當然，我可是布魯斯韋恩。」

 

「那如果，有一天我突然不見了……你找得到我嗎？」

 

克拉克的聲音逐漸消散在空氣中，像是從遠方傳來的回音，模糊不清，他努力地想要辨認對方說的話，卻一個字一個字力不從心──

布魯斯韋恩從睡夢中醒來，眼神空洞地盯著天花板。

他還沒弄清楚自己作了什麼奇怪的夢，但那名男孩湛藍的眼睛卻佔據了他整個腦海……

 

「……克拉克？」


End file.
